wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cycling
Cycling '''is one of the 12 games available for play in Wii Sports Resort. The main gameplay mechanic is the alternate movement of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, up and down to accelerate. The announcer giving you advice is Vincenzo, and the person at the countdown is James. There are two variations of the game, Road Race and VS. Road Race '''Road Race consists of your Mii racing in a single race, a three-stage race, or a six-stage race, throughout different parts of the island. The single stage race starts off with you being in 30th place (last place), the three-stage race with you in 50th place and the six-stage race with you in 100th place. Your goal is to overtake cyclists in front of you to make it to the first position. When playing the three-stage race and the six-stage race, the position achieved from the previous stage is brought forward. Example: If you finished the previous stage in 17th place, you will start the next stage in 17th place again. In the race, Vincenzo gives you advice, while James makes sure you set off at the right time. As a result, neither of them are seen Cycling in the race. Instead, they are replaced with the player for 100th place and a Nintendo-generated Mii for 99th place. as a referee in Cycling.]]You can have two players on the Road Race, but they always share a tandem bike in the course(s). Other than that, nothing changes for two players. VS VS entails two players, along with a few random CPU Miis, racing each other to the finish line across Wuhu Island. There are 6 courses around Wuhu Island in total. When racing, the players are joined by 3 other random CPU Miis. These CPUs tend to be balanced in skill level, E.G. when Anna is racing alongside the players, she will most likely be joined by Pablo and Naomi because they balance out her skill level. While this may not be exactly accurate, it is a rough idea on how the VS system works. Mii Positions Pro Class: 1st-10th Anna (Champion), Fritz, Alisha, Tomoko, Steph, Miguel, Ian, Pierre, Lucía, Martin 11th-20th Patrick, Julie, Keiko, Víctor, Hiroshi, Sota, Eva, Mia, Takumi, Abby 21st-30th Giovanna, Emma, Ashley, Siobhán, Daisuke, Steve, Susana, Saburo, Asami, Rainer 31st-40th Jackie, Silke, George, Abe, Eddy, Sakura, Eduardo, Shinta, Tatsuaki, Gabriele 41st-50th Sarah, Helen, Theo, Haru, Shouta, Emily, Barbara, Hiromi, Pablo, David Non-Pro Class: 51st-60th Midori, Jake, Jessie, Luca, Ren, Marisa, Mike, Ursula, Elisa, Ryan 61st-70th Marco, Oscar, Sandra, Tyrone, Cole, Michael, Stéphanie, Rin, Holly, Gabi 71st-80th Nelly, Miyu, Shohei, Yoshi, Yoko, Ai, Matt, Chika, Hayley, Tommy 81st-90th Akira, Hiromasa, Chris, Andy, Fumiko, Shinnosuke, Takashi, Kathrin, Rachel, Maria 91st-99th Megan, Misaki, Alex, Gwen, Kentaro, Nick, Greg, Naomi, A Nintendo-generated Mii Others : Not Racing: James, Vincenzo Stages 1-Stage Races *'Around the Island:' Already Unlocked *'To the Beach:' Already Unlocked *'Over the Bridge: '''Already Unlocked *'Over Talon Rock:' Unlocked by playing a 1-Stage Race three times (doesn't matter which race you do, can be one of them all, or all of them.) *'Up the Volcano :' Unlocked by playing a 1-Stage Race five times (like Over Talon Rock, it doesn't matter which race you do). *'Into Maka Wuhu: ' Unlocked by playing a 1-Stage Race seven times (like Over Talon Rock and Up the Volcano, it doesn't matter which race you do). 3-Stage Races * '''3-Stage Race A: '''Contains Around the Island, To the Beach, and Over the Bridge * '''3-Stage Race B:' Contains Over Talon Rock, Up the Volcano, and Into Maka Wuhu 6-Stage Race * 6-Stage Race: Contains all the races Trivia *If you press up, down, left, or right on the d-pad, you can change views. *The start of the next race is the end of the one before it. (E.g.: The start of To the Beach is the end of Around the Island). The start of Around the Island is the end of Into Maka Wuhu. *When the player has one heart, the background music changes from a smooth (legato) style to a short (staccato) style. *This is the only sport where Miis may appear in different positions than usual (Alisha may appear in 1st, Midori may appear in 49th or Anna may appear in 5th). **This is also the only sport to have a randomly generated AI as an Opponent (Only on the 6-Stage Race). *When Vincenzo says "You're almost there!", the music changes. *There are some times that, when the player gets near 1st place, somebody other than Anna will be in 1st place (Ian, Tomoko, Alisha, Fritz, Miguel, etc.). Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Sports Category:Wii